The wrath of the demon fox
by Shockzone
Summary: Steve has the best Sunday of his life. Until later on that night something deep down his soul wants to come out and play. Will Steve be able to control this inner beast. Pairings StevexLili.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Interecting with the inner demon

It was a nice summer afternoon, Steve was coming from an aftrenoon lunch with his long time friend, Emilie de Rochefort, otherwise known as Lili. He had taken her to everyone favorite Chinese resturant "Marshall China." When they were finished with lunch, they decided to spend some alone time at the park. The two young Europeans took a blanket from Steve's car and sat under a tree and shared a sunday after noon tea.

"Steve isnt this a pleasent way to spend a Sunday afternoon?" Lili takes a sip of her tea."Marshall Law's place is quite busier and alot noisy as always on the weekend." Lili said.

Steve takes a sip of his tea and places it down for awhile."Yes it sure is, so i thought some time in the p could ease the tension." Steve takes another sip of his tea and pour Lili some more tea.

"Well all this didnt really matter to me, just as long i was spending this time with you." Lili's last statement made Steve blush really hard.

"Im glad you are enjoying yourself, its just so peaceful here on Sundays, i think i might just do this every sunday after lunch." Steve said while Lili nods her head in agreement.

Moment later Steve and Lili, spots friend Julia chang walking her dog. Two approaches Julia and her dog Scruffy, she was very suprised to see the two of them at the park on a Sunday. Lili invites her to have some tea with them, Julia accepts and follows them with her dog besides her. Steve passes her a cup of tea of own.

"So guys what brings you out here on a day like this?" Julia asks while she sips on her tea.

"We came from eating at Marshall China." Steve gets interupted by Julia.

"Let me guess, the place was extremely busy and crazy." Julia smiles and laugh a little.

"If Bod, Marduck and King werent his favorite customers, Sunday lunch would have been more enjoyable. Lili said, Julia and Steve nods their in agreement.

Lili and Steve pets Scruffy, Scruffy wags his tail. He was a friendly dog, any friend of Julia was a friend of his. Scruffy always enjoy being around people ,other than his owner.

"Julia i meant to ask you, what kind of dog Scruffy is?" Lili asked as she continue to pet Scruffy.

"Well he is a golden retriever, had him for the last eleven months to year now." Julia replies.

**An hour later**

It was starting to get really late. Julia calls Scruffy and heads on home. Steve packs his blanket and packs it in the back of his car. Steve drives Lili home, when they arrive, her butler Sebastian waiting inside for her. Steve says bye to Lili, drives back to his place.

"Well Ms. Lili was how your afternoon with Mr. Fox?" Sebastian aked.

"It was a time worth spending, even though we ran to our friend Julia and her dog Scruffy, it was still pretty good." Lili responded.

"Ok thats good, would you like some tea?" Sebastian asked as brings out the tea set.

"No thanks, i already enough tea for the day?" Lili replied.

"Ok Ms, dinner would be ready real shortly." Sebastian responded.

Meanwhile, at the Williams residence, Steve walks in his house and sees his mother making dinner. His aunt takes the ingredients needed for their meal. Steve walks in the kitchen and greet his mother and aunt.

"Hey Stevie how was your time with that Lili girl?" His mother Nina asked.

"Well it was pretty good, we even ran into our friend Julia Chang and her dog Scruffy." Steve responded.

"Speaking of Chang, her mother Michelle was here just about an hour ago." Anna said.

"Hey guys what are we having for dinner?" Steve asked.

'We are having your favorite baked chicken and white rice." Nina responded asshe heads back to the kitchen.

**Thirty minutes later**

After a delightful dinner, Steve to his room and watching some t.v. For some reason his scar started to fell strange. It was causing him some serious pain, he did everything he can to hide it. He takes a qiuck nap, while he is napping he hears a sinister voice, in the dream he turns and sees a pair of red eyes. The dark figure burst out an evil laughter.

"HAHAHAHA, well well Steve fox i have been waiting for this moment." The dark figure says.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Steve asked.

"I am you're true self waiting to come out and play." The dark figure burst out another wicked laughter.

"Forget it asshole, its not going to happen." Steve said in anger.

"Just wait and see for yourself." The dark figure dissppears which causes Steve to wake up back into reality.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Steve asked himself.

**Midnight**

Steve wasnt feeling to good for some reason. He takes a walk outside, hoping will make it better. As he continue to walk he was getting worse, he finds a dark alley suddenly he starts sharp claws, fangs and bloddy red fur. An innocent bystander was walking by the alley where Steve, a demon fox jumps on the bystander and attacks him. The demon fox had superhuman strength and can jump long distances. The bystander had bloodstains all over his body. The demon fox was standing on the roof an old building with no one around and late news camera was approaching the scene. The demon fox disappears without a trace. Steve wakes up the next morning without remembering anything.

"That was the best sleep i had ever had." Steve said as he stretches his arms.

He turns on the t.v and watches the news.

"_This is news reporter Zafina coming to you live._ _As of last night, a beast of some sort appears out of nowhere, and attacks a 53 year old citizen by the name of Bruce Irvin who was the first to witness the sight of a beast. Not much details of this creature has been reported as of now, but many are saying that this beast was some sort of demon fox." The news reporter signs out._

Steve turns off the t.v, his heart stared beating in a very fast pace.

"What the hell has happened last night?" Steve asked himself.

I hoped you enjoyed this first chapter,the next chapter will be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The uncontrollable demon fox comes out for round two

Steve goes downstairs to eat some breakfast, when he arrives at the kitchen, he sees his mother and aunt watching the news. He takes some french toast, a few pieces of bacon and puts it on his plates. Anna was super shocked about last night attack, Bruce Irvin was the town favorite accoutant. It was a shame that he had to go. Steve's heart keeps beating faster. Nina walks towards her son, she could tel something was wrong with her son.

"Steve are you okay sweetie, you barely ate your breakfast." Nina said as she comforts her son.

"Dont worry mom, im not that hungry right now." Steve said.

"Well you dont have to force yourself, come on and watch the news with us for a while." Nina and Steve heads into the living room and turns on the news.

_"This is Zafina coming to you live with Kazuya Mishima". She passes to microphoneto Kazuya. "Tell me how you feel that Bruce Ivin is now gone?" Zafina asked._

Kazuya was the verge on sheeding tears, but he needed to face the press about his lost friend. "_Well he and I started this accounting firm twenty years ago, i known him my whole life, he has been by my side through ups and down, i couldnt believe a creature appears out of nowwhere could just do such a thing." Kazuya replied._

Zafina takes back the microphone from Kazuya, she walks towrds the crime scene, where the inicedent had took place. There was the city top dectetive Lei Wulong. She asks him a few questions about his tactics on capturing this creature.

"_So Lei Wulong, what is your strategy on capturing this demon?"_ Zafina asked.

"_Well its hard to say right now, since we dont know how this demon fox looks like." _Lei Wulong looks towards the camera with a huge announcement. "_We are offering a huge reward to whoever sends us an actual photo of this demon fox for $5000." Lei Wulong said as he shakes Zafina's hand._

_"Well there you have it folk, looks like our local detective has something up his sleeve, so stay tune for our seven o clock news, this is Zafina signing" _Nina turns off the t.v, Steve goes up stairs back into his room.

"Well Anna that was pretty interesting." Nina saids to her sister.

"A $5000 reward for some photo, this whole demon fox thing is a big deal." Anna replies.

"Whatever that thing is, the town is without their best accountant." Nina heads to the kitchen and starts washing dishes.

Meanwhile in Steve's room, Steve takes a quick nap. In the dream he hears the same wicked laughter and sees the same red eyes as before. Steve was really upset now his memories came back from last night.

"You bastard, you killed the town's top accountant!" Steve said with rage.

The dark figure, let loose another evil laughter."Steve my boy, we killed the town's top accountant." The dark figure responded.

"I had nothing to with it." Steve said.

"Of you dont, thats why you couldnt remember what happened last night,when you woke up this morning." The dark figure said.

"That makes sense, but stilli will find some way to get rid of you one of these." Steve said.

"You cocky little bastard, you think its thats simple do you?" The dark figure asked.

"Not if i give it a shot." Steve replied with a cocky smile.

"Well sees about that boy." The dark figure disappears.

**A hour later**

Steves wakes up from his nap and decides to give Jin a call.

_Ring Ring_

_"Hey Steve hows it going?" Jin asked._

"Hey Jin are you doing anything right now, there something i need to talk you about." Steve replied.

_"Im free today,my dad still worked up from last night attack, if you could meet me in the cafe downtown in thiry minutes,by your tone its sounds really urgent." Jin said._

"Of course i see you there soon." Steve said.

Steve takes a quick shower, get and heads downstair. His mom stops him and asks him to take out the trash. He takes out the trash and head back inside to replace the trash and washes his hands twice.

**Fifthteen minutes later**

Steve arrives at the cafe where he was going to meet Jin. He grabs a chair at the same table Jin was sitting.

"Hey Steve how you been?" Jin asked.

"Not good." Steve said.

"Well its better than being home right now." Jin said.

"I hear that, well listen i have feeling wierd since yesterday, i took a nap in a dream, there wasa dark figure with red glowing eyes and an evil smirk, i believe whatever what i have seen in my dream was the one who caused the last night." Steve said.

"I know where this is going, i thought i was the only one, but listen and listen good that demon fox was you, but the only thing is you cant remember anything about the following morning." Jin said.

"Yes i know that, but the evil figure told me the same thing, there was another one at the scene." Steve said.

"Its the demox fox that causing all the trouble not you, you have to find some way control it, just like me and my inner devil, i still having trouble controlling it, but you cant have it take control of your whole mind, then you may never come back." Steve nods his head in agrrement. "Look if you think this thing has gone a little to far i could assist you, i have alot of advice in this subject." Jin said.

"Thanks Jin, that was very helpful." Steve recieves a phone call from Lili.

_"Hello Steve are you doing anything right now, i thought maybe you could come over for some tea." Lili asked._

"Yeah sure i was just in the talking to Jin at the cafe downtown, but i will be there in fifthteen minutes." Steve said.

_"Ok theres alot i need to get off my chest." Lili said._

"Ok sure i'll be there soon." Steve hangs up his phone. "Well i have to be on my way to Lili's." Steve said.

"Sure, dont hestitate to call me okay." Jin said.

"Dont worry, you are the only person i could take to about this situation." Steve head to his car and heads off to Lili's house. As he arrives, her butler Sebastian open the door,and excorts him to Lili's room.

"Excuse me Miss, Mr Fox has arrived, would you need anything else?" Sebastian asked.

"No thank you Sebastian that will be all." Lili replied.

Sebastian leaves Lili and her guest alone. Lili pours the tea for her and Steve, but for some reason she blushing really hard. She didnt know how she could express her true feelings to him.

"Steve we have been friends for a very long time, i want to take things to the next level." Lili said as she sips her tea.

Steve put down his tea for a moment. "Lili are asking me what you think you're asking?" Steve asked.

"Will you do the honor of becoming my boyfriend?" Lili asked while Steve goes towards Lili and kisses her.

"Of course i would Lili." Steve kisses her again. "Well theres something about last night i need to tell you, I am the who caused the attack, but my memorie was a little foogy, but i believe that i may have sense the presence of another demon." Lili was super suprised of she just heard.

"Look Steve i believe you, but do think that there was another one another,is there anyaway you could prove that?" Lili asked.

"This evil figure appears in my sleep, he real demon that takes over my mind at night, but i need to be sure that there was another one out there,that was the reason why i was meeting Jin at the cafe." Steve said.

"Steve i am willing help anyway i could to help." Lili said.

"Thanks i wouldnt want to put yu in any danger." Steve replies.

"Dont worry, that way i have you on my side." Lili and Steve makes out for a while to get his on mind off the subject.

**Later that night**

Steve and Lili goes to town for a midnight walk with a camera around her neck. The two teens hears a shriek, they rushed down to where the shriek came from. This time the victim was a sumo instructor, Ganyru. In front of them was a another demon fox similar to Steve's demon except his eyes was black as night and was extremely vicious. Lili takes a picture of the demom fox, it turns its attention to Lili, which caused Steve to transform to his inner demon. Moments later, Lei wulong arrives at the scene, the black eye demon manages to the flee the scene and escape While Steve still remaing in his demon form gets captured, Lili has the picture she needed and goes with Lei Wulong's squad to help prove Steve's innocence.

I hope you enjoy my latest chapter, the next chapter will be uploaded soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The identity of the real killer fox

Steve wakes up and finds himself in an interrogation room for some major question. He finds his girlfriend Lili sitting right besides him, holding on to his arm real tight. Detective Lei Wulong walks in the interrogation room, and grabs himself a chair. Steve has no idea what was going on, the best he could was stay calm and cooperate with the detective like his mother taught him. Lei pulls out the photo Lili took and places right in front of him.

"Look Steve any idea what this is?" Lei asked.

"Thats the demon fox thats eveyone was talking about." Steve replied.

"Yeah, this was the same one who killed the sumo instructor, possibly the one responible for Bruce Irwin 's death the other night."

"OK, what this has to do with me?" Steve asked.

"When we arrived at the scene two hours ago, that fox tried to attack your girlfriend here, which caused you to transform into your inner demon in order to protect her." Lei and Steve turns to Lili who was still a shakey.

"Lili is that true?" Steve asked his girlfriend who tried to hide her tears.

"Yes Steve, that thing tried to attack to me, you transformed at the right time to stop him." Lili starts unleashing her tears, Steve comforts her, Lei passes a tissue.

"Steve you are not in any trouble, there is something i need to show the both of you." Lei said.

Lei excorts the two teens to the video feed room. As they arrived, one his officers replays the video of the night Bruce Irwin died. In the video Steve holding his stomach as he was feeling sick. A mysterious man appears out of nowhere and tries to attack Steve. Steve fought him off, until the mysterious man transformed into the demon fox, he tried to attack Steve, but attack Buce Irvin instead. Steve transformed into his demon form and chased him throughout the city. The officer shuts off the video.

"Well Steve, that all we've got, as you can see this mysterious man is the real killer fox that we need to hunt down." Lei said.

"Ok, but why am i here?" Steve was really confused.

"Steve we need your help on taking this bastard down for good, this thing appears after midnight, and we cant have any more people getting killed in this town." Lei said.

"I would love to, the only downside this inner demon of mine is a little tricky to control." Steve said.

"Well according to the video only it appeared when someone was in danger, which indicates that you could bring this thing down for good." Lei replied.

" Whats going to happen to my dear Steve, what if that thing gets away again.?" Lili asked.

"Lili calm down, we wont fail this time, we have traps set throughout various areas in the city the demon fox was last seen." Lei replied.

"OK, i'll help, but whats in it for me?" Steve said.

"Now we are talking, we are going to double the reward, lets say to $10,000, we will capture this terrible beast once and for all." Lei replies, he sees Lili talking on her cellphone.

"Hello Sebastian, sorry for calling so late, but i am staying at a friend's house for the night." Lili said

_"Thats ok Ms Lili just as long you are safe."_ Sebastian replied.

"Ok Sebastian, see you tomorrow." Lili hangs up her phone and walks torwards Steve. "It looks that i will be crashing at your place tonight sweetie." Lili kisses Steve on his cheek.

"Ok sure, but you have you to be really quiet, my mother and aunt could get a liitle cranky." Steve informed his girlfriend, she agrees and head out the station.

"Wait, Steve heres are you're car key, one of my officers parked it outside of the station." Lei tossed Steve his keys and leaves the station.

As Steve and Lili arrives at his house, Steve opens up the front door and heads upstairs. Without making a single Steve and Lili manages to reach Steve's room. Since Lili doesnt have pajamas of her own, Steve tosses on his old t shirts. He always keeps his clothes clean, Lili was impressed how neat and organized Steve kept his stuff.

"Were you always such a neat freak?" Lili asked as she puts on the t shirt.

"Yeah a little gift from my aunt." Steve changed into his pajamas and lies down besides Lili.

Lili and Steve had a little make out session before going to bed. Steve once again has the same dream two nights in a row. The dark figure appears with a sinister smile.

"You bloody bastard you knew that there was another demon fox on the loose, and you also knew that the only way to control this inner beast to protect my loves one?" Steve asked.

The dark figure didnt let loose a sinster laughter, in fact he furious that he found that about everything. The dark figured revealed himself as a humanoid fox.

"Ok fine you got me, yes i did knew there was something out there that was similar to me, and yes you could gain total control over me with ease." The fox said.

"So i how do i gain total control of this situation?" Steve asked.

"By swearing to only to use this power to protect the people of this town and stop this other demon for good, then you could unleash its true power. The fox replied.

Steve accepts and the fox intertwines with Steve's souls, which allows him to gain total control of his inner demon. It is now 10 o clock in the morning, Steve and Lili heads downstairs for breakfast. Anna and Nina were suprised to see Steve with a girl for the first time since his breakup with Christie. Lili starts blushing really hard, she was feeling really nervous meeting Steve's family for the first time.

"Oh my Steve she is such a cutie, who is she?" Anna asked.

Lili shakes Anna's hand and introduced herself."Well maam, i am Emilie de Rochefort, but you just could call me Lili." Lili lets go and Anna's hand and shakes Nina's hand.

"Well its nice to meet you Lili, I am Nina his mother, and this is Anna his aunt." Nina said.

"Since you are here, why dont you join us for breakfast?" Anna asked.

"I would love to Ms Anna." Lili said.

"Cute, sweet and polite, but please just call me Anna." Anna said.

Everybody was at the table eating breakfast, Steve and Lili didnt want to mention anything that has happened last. Steve knew they would find eventually. Nina has been worrying about Steve for the last couple of days. She figures that seeing him with another gril would make this better.

"You know Steve i meant asked you, whatever happened to that brazilian girl you used to date? Nina asked.

"You mean Christie, she moved back to Brazil remember, her grandpa died from a heart attack and long distance relationship wouldnt work out, so we decided to stay friens, but we still keep in touch every now and then." Steve responded.

"Oh that Christie had one hell of a body." Anna said.

"Seriously Anna, right in front of company, i am sorry about that." Nina said.

Lili lets out a small chuckle, she does remember Steve dating Christie about a year ago,even back then she still had feelings for him. She totally respected their relationship. Until she found about Christie's grandfather's situation. They were all heartbroken about the situation, Steve didnt want to break Chistie's heart, he only did it because he wanted Christie to be there for her grandfather. That why the two remained such good friends to this very day. Lili finshes her breakfast and takes a shower. Anna give her someof her old clothes which fit her just right. Lili was thankful for breakfast, and for the clothes. She was always welcomedin the william's household she wanted.

"So Stevie any plans for tonight?" Nina asked.

"Well most likely just a late night movie." Steve replied.

"Be careful out there,the news revealed that there are two demon foxes on the loose." Anna said.

"Ok auntie i'll keep that in mind." Steve said as he takes Lili back to his room.

"Be sure to use a condom, like i taught you." Anna said.

"Anna can you stop being nasty for once, the boy knows what he is doing." Nina said.

"I m sorry its just been a while since a brought a girl over, i didnt want him to forget about the values of safe sex." Anna said as Steve overhears their conversation.

"Well the two of you stop talking nasty?" Steve asked.

"Oops sorry about that Stevie." Anna said as Steve goes to his room.

"Steve i couldn't help but notice that you were moaning in your sleep, did you had a nightmare?" Lili asked.

"No i didnt, i just gained total control of this inner demon within me, i hope i could mantain its power to defeat the other demon fox tonight." Steve responded.

"Two nights in a row, two people were killed, tonight its ends for good." Lili makes out with Steve for a while. Steve turns on his t.v and watches a couple of dvds.

I hoped you enjoyed my latest chapter,next chapter will be updated soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Good vs Ruthless

After spending the whole day Steve's family, Steve drives her back to her manor, and helps her pack a couple of days worth of clothes. Lili was really happy she has somebody to spend time with other than her butler. Sebastian brings out her luggage,and packs it in Steve's trunk. Now with Lili gone for a couple of days, he could get some extra things done around the manor. Steve and Lili arrives at his house, when they arrived the house was completey empty. He walks towards the kitchen and finds a note on the fridge written by his mother.

_Dear Stevie,_

_Your aunt and I are at work, if you have any late night plans with Lili, please be very careful out there._

_ From Nina_

_P.s there is $50 on the counter in case you needed and leftover spagetti in the fridge._

Steve goes into the fridge and fixes him and Lili a plate of spagetti. After they ate their lunch, Steve takes a shower, while Lili relaxes and watches t.v. Steve comes out of the shower and puts on a different pair of clothes. Now that he total control of his inner demon, he is now eager to take down this other demon fox.

**Fifthteen minutes later**

"Steve, sweetie are sure that you ready, to take down this demon?" Lili asked while she is flicking through the channels.

"Yes, with Lei Wulong and his squad on our side, there is no way we could fail."Steve said as he was putting on his shoes.

"So where are head it now?" Lili asked.

"Lets go the Marshall China and come up with a game plan." Steve said a motivated tone.

"Wow, sweetie you sound really confident about this." Lili was really impressed about her boyfiend's confidence.

**One hour later**

Steve and Lili arrives at Marshall China. As they found an empty seat, Forest approaches them to take their order.

"Hey Steve, Lili what are you guys having this afternoon?" Forest asked.

"Well i will have half chicken with pork fried rice." Lili replied as she gives Forest her menu.

"What about you Steve?" Forest asked.

"I will have the large wonton soup." Steve said as he passes his menu to Forest.

"Okay guys i'll be back in ten with your orders." Forest said as heads towards the kitchen.

**Ten minutes later**

Forest arrives at Steve's table with their orders. While the young couple were eating, Steve disucces his plan on how he he take down the killer without bringing any to the city. The only he could accomplish this is to take the battle out of the city. Lili thought that this was a pretty good gives Lei Wulong on the phone and tell him about his plan. Lei agrees with his plans, later on that dayhe has his men set his traps outside of the city. The only thing Steve needed to do was wait. Lili was starting to get really nervous about the situation, knowing that Steve will always protect her when she needs him, so she had nothing to fear.

**Later that day**

Steve and Lili was coming from watching a late night movie,Steve sensed the presence of the other demon fox. Steve and Lili ran towards its direction. He sees the demon fox making an attempt to attack his mother and aunt. Steve charged at the fox,and punched him extremely hard and transformed into his demon form and takes his mother and aunt to safety. The two sisters were amazed to see Steve fighting the troublemaking beast.

"Steve is that really you?" Nina asked.

Steve turns his attention to his mother."Yes mom is really me, but im not the one who caused those murders." Steve said.

"Of course you didnt we totally you believe, you saved your mother and myself." Anna gives Steve a kiss on his cheek.

"Now go out there, give one for us, Bruce,and Mr Ganryu." Nina said.

"Of mom, I will." Steve said as one of Lei's officers excorts the two sisters and Lili to safety.

Lei Wulong arrives at the scene and approaches Steve in his demon form.

"Ok Steve, the beast is headed East as we expected, the scientist at the lab came up with a cure, you have to weaken him first as much as you can." Lei reaches for a tranquiler gun. "Steve its now or never,we have to get going." Lei said.

"Steve i wish you alot of luck and please be careful." Lili said.

Steve nods his head, he and Lei manages to catch up with the other demon. Steve launches a massive demon strike, it caused the other demon to launch in the air. Steve went after it, the beast teeth turned into poison, he tried to bite Steve, but he missed. Steve did the same,and lands a critical hit on his opponent. The other demon flees, Steve and Lei were right behind his trail, he tries to recover, but he couldn't. Lei activates on of his traps, a net made of electricity captures the beast. It caused a massive amount of damage,he manages to escape and continue to head East. Steve sensed that his oppenent was getting weaker, all he need to now is land a few more blows.

"Ok Lei its time for me finish this once and for all." Steve said.

"You're right, its all on you Steve." Lei said.

Steve jumps high in the air, and lands on the demon fox. Steve's claws turned green, he stratched the demon and the demon is not only weak,but he has been parlayzed. Lei shoot some tranquilizers at the demon, and turns back to human for good. Steve turns back to normal and he exhausted, Lei pulls out a pair of handcuffs and arrest man.

"Well theres a face a i havent seen in a while." Lei said.

"Who is he?" Steve asked.

"Thats Bryan Fury, a psychopath who loves to murder people for fun, and he totures poor innocent people for his enjoyment." Lei said.

"HAHAHAHAHA, yes i did it, i murdered that accountant and that sumo instructor, but how can someone like you manage to defeat me?" Bryan asked.

"Im no psychotic killer, im a lover and a fighter." Steve replied.

"Lover and a fighter my ass, that even close to luck, you bas..." Steve give Bryan a mighty uppercut, which caused him to passout.

"Alright, Steve you did great, come the by station later when you are fully rested." Lei said.

"Lets head down there now, i still have some strenght left." Steve said.

"Ok kid, lets get going, your mom, aunt and girlfriend are waiting. Lei said.

Steve rides shotgun in Lei's car and drives down and heads down to the police station. After placing Bryan in his jail cell, Lei gives Steve a $10,000 reward, for taking down the killer fox. His family and girlfriend were extremely proud how he risked his life to stop a psychotic madman. With Steve's reward money the Williams and Lili, celebrated at the towns most expensive resturant. The next morning has arrived, everyone was dressed in a suit, waiting to be interviewed by the press. Lei arrives in a suit of his own, and excorts the family outside to the press.

"Mr Fox what does it feel like being the town's hero?" Zafina asked.

"It fells really good, and its fells nice to shed a little light." Steve responded.

"Mr. Fox why did you risk everything to stop this thing with your own demon?" Another reporter asked.

"Thats easy, i lived in this town my whole life, with this demon under my control it wasnt that difficult, plus there is good and evil, this guy used his power for evil, while i used mine for good." Steve responded.

A black limosuine pull up in the Williams drive way. The mayor of this town Jinpashi Mishima come out of the limo and rewards Steve with a medal.

"As mayor of this town, i reward this medal to Steve Fox for his bravery." Steve bows and accepts the medal and shakes his hand.

Nina and Anna were in the background shedding tears of joy for their boys bravery. Lei walks up to Steve and gives him a syringe the cure.

"Steve ina case you are ready to return to normal for good, keep this in a safe place." Lei informed him.

"I'll keep that in mind." Steve said.

"Well my hero im in desperate need of saving." lili said flirtatiously.

Steve and Lili makes out, despite all the cameras focusing on them. The town can finally live in peace without any more demon nonsense. Later on that day, Steve takes the syringe Lei given him and places in a sercet compartment in his draw and takes a long well deserve rest.

I hope you enjoyed this final chapter.


End file.
